La Espera
by Laeron
Summary: Durante incontables años Indë ha esperado la llegada de una persona especial. El fin de la agonía puede precipitarse antes de lo que cree. Dejen reviews, x favor.


**LA ESPERA**

Este humilde fic está basado en la obra de JRR Tolkien, a quien pertenecen muchos de los nombres de personas y lugares aquí reflejados.

* * *

El sol desaparecía en el Oeste velado por las desinfladas nubes, coloreando el horizonte de aquel naranja cálido que a muchos corazones era capaz de transportar hacia tiempos en los que Laurelin, el Árbol Dorado, crecía manando de luz en la colina de Ezellohar.

Indë, alta y majestuosa cual torre de Tirion, atravesó silenciosamente las calles hasta llegar al puente de mármol blanco que permitía cruzar las impetuosas aguas cristalinas, nacidas en las sempiternas nieves del Taniquetil.

Pasando recelosamente, cercana a la barandilla de piedra, sus ojos miraron por un instante la caída desde el puente. El vapor surgido del choque del agua con la piedra no permitía ver el fondo del salto, pero rápidamente Indë volvió su mirada y se echó al centro de la calzada.

Cruzó el puente y se internó en una bella bóveda donde una pareja de elfos aprovechaba estos románticos momentos para declararse o para compartir juntos cualquier minucia de las bondades de Valinor.

-Una sola pareja -pensó Indë. Esto siempre está lleno… como se nota que la gente anda pendiente de lo que ocurre más allá del Mar.

Los pasos de Indë se aceleraron y pronto la luz del crepúsculo volvió a inundar su cara. Siguió por el solitario paseo, resguardado por los enormes árboles de hoja verde y corteza blanca que en él se levantaban. Los gigantes, azotados clementemente por las brisas marinas, zozobraban rítmicamente, golpeando sus ramas en los muros, de aquellos de enorme sillar y barbacana ancha que sostenían la ciudad de los Elfos.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a una pequeña plazoleta sombría, donde una fuentecilla de cisnes manaba siempre un agua helada como la del Gran Mar.

-¡Silya! ¡Ya estoy aquí, baja!

Un chasquido seco y metálico proveniente de alguna ventana en las alturas rompió el límpido silencio. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Indë se volvió y se acercó a la fuente.

-Que fría está siempre el agua de esta fuente -pensó Indë para sí misma-. Me acuerdo de cuando no éramos más que unos criajos. Subíamos corriendo el paseo para refrescarnos aquí.

Indë alargó su mano, la ahuecó y la puso en el chorro, pero no bebió; y el agua llenó su mano para precipitarse por la muñeca hasta su codo, y del codo de nuevo a la fuente.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo una voz proveniente de su espalda-. Estás alelada.

-¡Ah!, Silya, ya estás aquí. Nada, te estaba esperando y me estaba acordando de cuándo éramos niños.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? En esta tierra pasan los años y uno no se da cuenta.

-Para unos más que otros -contestó Indë con gesto sombrío.

Las dos doncellas bajaron entonces por otro camino hasta la zona de menos altura de Tirion. Allí los árboles no abundaban tanto y el río dejaba de precipitarse al vacío, pero por el contrario un millar de aves marinas surcaban el cielo, impactando su ruidoso algarabío con un sinfín de dulces melodías que, desprendidas de toda clase de instrumentos, se precipitaban desde las cientos de terrazas que miraban más allá del Calacirya.

Indë y Silya descendieron las terrazas por una longa serie de escaleras, tan antiguas como nuevas e inmaculadas, hasta la Cala del Sol Naciente, el mismo pie donde el Gran Mar penetraba por el Calacirya y rozaba tímidamente los entrantes de la gran ciudad.

Las doncellas se desprendieron de sus sandalias y hundieron sus pies en la fina arena de la playa. El sol, ya lejano y moribundo en el occidente, dejaba al cielo y al mar unirse en la lejanía, como ingredientes de una sosegada y fría oscuridad.

Indë y Silya se aposentaron en la arena con sus rubios cabellos y sus blancos vestidos azotados por la brisa marina, y fijaron su mirada en algún punto inextacto en el horizonte.

-¿Cúantos días hace que no se ve una estrella por el Naciente? -dijo Indë.

-Cuatro días, Manwë no deja de atraer las nubes hacia tierra adentro -respondió Silya.

-Los único que a esta tierra llega son nubes -dijo Indë, y suspiró.

Silya volvió su cara y vio a su prima inmóvil. Bella, delgada y radiante como siempre. Sus ojos, perpetuos vigías en horizonte. Su corazón, en algún lugar más allá del océano.

-¿Sufres así todos los días? -preguntó Silya.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Hace un rato, cuando me has ido a buscar. Algo has dicho de que el tiempo no pasa igual de rápido para todos aquí. ¿Qué querías decir?

Indë bajó su cara y pellizcó la arena para soltar los pequeños granos al viento.

-No puedo olvidarlo Silya, no lo consigo.

-Ay, otra vez estás así… Indë por favor, tienes que superarlo. Quizás él nunca vuelva. Esto ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

-Yo se que volverá.

-El tenía su destino, y era el de ir con sus parientes. Ese orgullo de Noldo le llevó con unos asesinos y unos malditos. Malditos, Indë. Manwë maldijo sus intenciones, ¿crees que alguna vez los Valar los perdonarán?

Indë se echó irremediablemente a llorar. Silya, descorazonada por la dureza de sus palabras, se echó hacia ella y la abrazó, sintiéndose cómplice de su dolor.

-Lo siento, Indë, lo siento. No debería decirte eso, tú todavía tienes esperanzas, y es tu corazón al único al que debes de hacer caso, no a mis tonterías -dijo Silya, como un cálido susurro al oído de Indë.

Las palabras de su prima no conseguían confortar su corazón, e Indë lloró y lloró tanto que sus ecos de dolor se dispersaron por todas partes.

Al fin Indë encontró un poco de paz interior y sus lamentos cesaron, así que, por idea de su prima, las doncellas marcharon de la playa y ascendieron de nuevo la serie de escaleras hacia los paseos marítimos, ahora con mayor ambiente y bullicio.

En el muelle del puerto de recreo, varias figuras resplandecían bajo la azulada luz de las lámparas. Una de ellas, vestida de raso verde y azul, era el centro de atención, desafiando a los allí presentes a una competición en toda regla de sostener naranjas y monedas, sin ayuda de las manos, el mayor tiempo posible.

El pobre fanfarrón, subido a una caja de madera en el borde del embarcadero, sufrió accidentalmente un traspiés en su azorado afán por mantener en el aire todos aquellos objetos. Resbalando con una naranja caída de su testa, el elfo dio un paso en falso y acabó chapoteando en el frío Belegaer para regocijo de los que allí se reunían, menos de Silya que vio como su vestido se ponía a remojo.

Indë estalló en carcajadas.

-Vaya idiota, me ha empapado -dijo Silya.

-Anda, venga, si es agua -respondió Indë.

-Suerte de que lo sea, si no le pongo a remojo dos veces -dijo Silya, mientras se escurría el agua de sus bajos.

Indë apartó su mirada de Silya con una sonrisa de aquellas que recuerdan el estado natural de felicidad de las personas y la fijó en un punto al azar del negro horizonte. Rápidamente su gesto cambió a uno de estupor extremo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió Silya, pero Indë seguía con sus ojos fijos.

Silya observó por un momento el horizonte, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Extrañada, volvió su cabeza y vio a más gente señalando un punto en la lejanía, así que la escudriñó de nuevo. El asombro y la consternación se apoderaron de su corazón.

Una minúscula gota de luz, serena y discreta, prendía de la oscuridad de la noche. La gente que allí se congregaba descartó prontamente la posibilidad de ser una estrella, y la esperanza desbordó el corazón de Indë.

-¡Son ellos! ¡El ejército de Occidente está de vuelta!

Poco a poco el rumor del triunfo del Ejército de Occidente y la derrota de Morgoth en la Tierra Media voló de boca en boca. Cada vez más gentes venidas de Tirion y de tierra adentro se apelotonaban en los muelles y en los paseos para recibir la llegada de los Poderes y de sus soldados. Todos deseaban volver a ver a sus parientes: esposas arrebatadas de maridos, madres sin hijos, hermanas sin hermanos. Indë ya sabía lo que significaba esa espera, ese amargo y tortuoso transcurso de tiempo en el que tu último aliento es el fuego de la esperanza interna. Pero quizás ella no era como los demás, pues ella no esperaba a un marido o un hermano marchado a la guerra. Ella esperaba una promesa; una promesa encarnada en un elfo que había seguido el camino de los malditos, un elfo que partió con el único mensaje de que volvería, y que le dejó rota, con su vacío y su silencio como único recuerdo. Eran tantas las dudas y tan misteriosas las respuestas que Indë no sabía si realmente quería saber conocerlas, así que volvió a su casa y allí se recluyó.

No hubo nunca ventanas ni paredes en Valinor, ni las de mejor fabricación Noldor, que consiguiera aislar a Indë de lo que en el exterior sucedía. Los tañidos de trompetas, los cantos de voces claras, las flautas de los Lossosimpi, todas conjunta y armoniosamente daban la bienvenida a las benditas huestes.

La luz del Sol pareció incluso engrandecerse y sus rayos penetraron por la ventana de Indë como penetra el Sol por las Puertas de la Mañana. Los vientos barrieron los nubarrones, como traídos por las victoriosas naves-cisne, liberando el sofoco de a media tarde en la pesada atmósfera del puerto.

Indë era capaz de sentir el anhelo desprendido por la tierra y sus habitantes ante la vuelta de los que marcharon. Ahora veía compartir esos sentimientos que durante tantos cientos de años la corroyeron, pero eso no aminoraba su pena.

Entonces, cargada de miedo en el rincón de la esperanza, escondida en el sillón del silencio, una grieta de luminosidad se abrió por la puerta de su estancia.

-Señora, muchos Noldor han vuelto. En estos momentos están preparándose para entrar a la ciudad y ser recibidos por el Señor Ingwë.

La puerta se cerró y su tosco ruido se clavó en el silencio.

Súbitamente Indë despertó de su letargo y arrojó toda su incertidumbre al pozo más profundo. Con la determinación y el orgullo de una reina se levantó y comenzó a abrir sus armarios para vestirse con el mejor vestido que tuviese. Lino blanco, algodón fino, raso cremoso cubrieron su lecho, pero ninguno pudo hacer rival a la seda verde de ese vestido que siempre guardó para una ocasión especial.

Recogió sus cabellos en trenzas, y anudo a sus piernas unas sandalias de nácar. Salió de su habitación y sólo los malos pensamientos quedaron atrás. Atravesó su casa como el fuego de un reguero de aceite, y salió al fin por la puerta como una reina que sale de su palacio.

Cientos de elfos, elfas y niños se apretaban en las calles cubiertas de pétalos de flores. La muchedumbre venía en su mayoría bajando desde las calles altas, así que Indë copió su dirección y bajó rápidamente la Calle de los Ruiseñores hasta la Avenida Grande de Tirion. En todas partes había gente cantando y bebiendo, en pocas horas la fiesta había alcanzado unas magnitudes increíbles incluso para ser Tirion.

Al llegar a la Avenida Grande la gente se multiplicó, un centenar de cabezas inundando la vía impedían ver a Indë aquel desfile de estandartes blancos que parecían navegar en un mar de elfos.

Tras una determinación visceral, Indë se propuso entrar a cualquier precio en la muchedumbre, y tras no poco esfuerzo se colocó en primera fila ante la hostil mirada de algunas doncellas Noldo que ocupaban los primeros puestos.

Indë puedo ver como la comitiva de los triunfales Vanyar daba a su fin. Todos ellos vestían con níveas túnicas y armaduras plateadas, ribeteadas y adornadas al más puro estilo feanöriano. Más allá de sus altos estandartes hondeando en el aire, volando cual cisnes blancos, los espíritus aéreos de Manwë y Varda, los Súruli y Mánir supervisaban y guiaban a los recién llegados al encuentro de los Valar.

Así ocurrió que casi sin darse cuenta, el último de los Vanyar se perdió de vista y nadie le siguió. Durante unos segundos la sangre de Indë pareció enfriarse y su respiración se contuvo, presa de la ansiedad. Pero en el momento en el que su acaudalada respiración no pudo aguantar más, la figura de unas altas lanzas negras se dibujó en la lejanía. Un tropel negro, del cual sólo podía distinguirse los incisivos reflejos de sus majestuosas armaduras, subía por Avenida Grande de Tirion.

El tropel cobró forma a pocos metros y el estupor general se manifestó en las caras de los allí presentes. Aquellos que abandonaron las tierras benditas con las manos manchadas de sangre, volvían humillados y hastiados de una era de guerra devastadora. Caras bajas y manos vacías, decían algunos, pero al menos con el corazón ileso de no haber abandonado su causa decían otros.

Uno a uno, los estandartes de las casas Noldorin se cruzaron en frente de los ojos de Indë. Azarosamente, casi sin tiempo para la duda, Indë recordó el señor de quien áquel que deseaba rendía tributo. Y al ver pasar un banderín de negro deslustrado, bordado en plata en sus bordes, con el arpa dorada de testigo, todas las piezas de su deshecho rompecabezas parecieron finalmente conjugarse. Y de este modo, enajenada con la visión del fin de la amargura, Indë siguió a los caballeros de yelmos enjaezados y cabellos azabache, los fieles servidores de la casa de Maglor.

Atravesaron la abarrotada Gran Avenida, subieron la Calle de Cristal, bordearon la Plaza de la Campana de Piedra, salieron a la Travesía del Muro Oeste y finalmente la comitiva se estancó en el Patio de los Iluminados. Allí, al pie de las escaleras, los últimos generales de los Noldor, seguidos de sus hombres de mayor confianza se quitaron los cascos y guiados por algunos Vanyar, ascendieron las escaleras para presentarse ante el pórtico de Ingwë.

Indë, que había podido arrastrarse entre el gentío, y había llegado al Patio de los Iluminados casi de milagro, se llenó de la gallardía suficiente con la que mezclarse con aquellos altos elfos, los de caras bajas y manos vacías.

Aguardando todos ellos la llegada de los capitanes a la altura del pórtico de Ingwë, todos permanecían serenos y con rostros severos. Mezclándose con los aguerridos soldados, venidos de un mundo del que muchos pensaban cuasi-infernal, muchas mujeres y niños, surgidos de la muchedumbre, les acomapañaban en estos momentos tan significativos. De esta forma llegó Indë, abriéndose paso entre los fornidos cuerpos de aquellos elfos, hasta el portador del estandarte de Maglor, un elfo de ojos grises, cuya mirada se clavó en la mirada de Indë casi de la manera en la que una piedra pesada y muerta cae en un estanque de aguas mansas.

-Discúlpeme señor, ¿usted sabría decirme si conoce a Aruin Tarando?

Un gesto todavía más plomizo que su mirada, acompañado por un leve movimiento de cabeza hizo que Indë olvidara todo su interés por él. Otro elfo, éste de talla menor, fue el siguiente objetivo de Indë.

-Perdone, ¿podría decir mi señor si sabe de alguien llamado, Aruin Tarando entre sus filas?

-¿Ehh? -el rostro del elfo se endureció con su aparatoso nerviosismo. No se, el caso es que su nombre me es familiar. Pregúntele a áquel elfo. El de pelo largo hasta la cintura, Elessë es su nombre.

-Muchas gracias, que Manwë os bendiga.

-Que tus palabras sean oídas, vanya.

Indë aprovechó un pequeño hueco entre el gentío y divisó a un elfo de anchas espaldas y armadura plateada, decorada con finos bajorrelieves de motivos geométricos. Su pelo se derramaba salvaje por su espalda, y su lanza despuntaba altiva hacia el firmamento. Anclado por el brazo a una doncella de ojos verdes y de rostro pálido y seco, divisó a Indë atravesando la gente mucho antes de que ella llegara hasta él.

-Discúlpeme señor, quizás éste no sea el mejor momento de hacer esto, pero me debo a mi corazón más que nada. Busco ansiadamente a un elfo que partió de esta tierra bajo el estandarte del señor Maglor. Aruin era su nombre señor, Aruin Tarando.

La mirada del elfo se cruzó férreamente con la de su acompañante. Un ligero estiramiento permitió al Noldo llenarse del aire suficiente para emitir su ansiada respuesta. L

glor. busco ansiadamente a un elfo que partiamento.

geomas mujeres y niños acomapañaos ojos del aguerrido soldado se torcieron y, acompañados de su mano izquierda señalaron a la derecha.

-Aquel elfo de la capa azul, a unos cinco metros. Mmm, parece que ya no le veo.

-Muchas gracias, señor -dijo Indë y se internó de nuevo en el tropel.

Inquiriendo una a una las caras, tratando de discernir en el crisol de colores una capa azul, Indë llegó a un punto donde la densidad era menor y dio una vuelta completa a si misma. Sus ojos se clavaron en un elfo dispuesto de espaldas a ella. Su capa era azul como los días de calma en el Gran Mar y su cabello era lacio y fino, moreno, hasta los hombros. En su espalda, un arco largo, de fría madera y carcaj vacío.

Indë sufrió un vuelco al corazón, convencida de que su destino se resolvería en unos pocos segundos. Así, cuando ya a pocos metros de su interesado estaba, éste dio la vuelta completa, y aferrando a un pequeño infante de blancas mejillas su cara quedó expuesta a los ojos de Indë.

El torrente de sentimientos acumulados en cientos de años, vacío la vasija como el agua que desborda un dique después de una tormenta. Fríos y grises como las nubes del Norte recordaba Indë esos mismos ojos, que todavía no habían pérdido una mínima parte de su fulgor; pero no así su cara, pues el paso del tiempo parecía no haber corrido a la misma velocidad que para ella. Su rostro era de facciones enjutas, de frente ceñuda y mejillas cuarteadas, huella sin par de unas calamidades forjadas a sangre y fuego.

Un silencio inventado por la mente de Indë aisló completamente su cuerpo y el de aquella visión del elfo con el pequeño subido a sus hombros. Y entonces, como

lejano murmullo, fuera de aquel silencio, diría a cientos de leguas de distancia, unas palabras lentamente articuladas barrieron el corazón de Indë como la escoria más putrefacta que pudo sentir nadie sobre la faz de Eä.

-Baja de ahí, tu padre ya podrá llevarte a hombros más tarde, no es momento de juegos Gaelin -dijo una voz femenina.

-Déjale cariño, así podrá ver mejor que nadie al señor de Tirion darnos la bienvenida -respondió aquel elfo de capa azul y facciones enjutas.

El derrumbe de los sentimientos de Indë fue tirando desde el piso más bajo toda aquella cordura que en ella residía, y el impacto fue tan fuerte que su musculatura facial se quebró, y sus ojos, aprisionados en el recio de su mueca no fueron capaces de sacar lágrima ninguna. Y así su boca se abrió pero no emitió sonido alguno, y el movimiento defensivo de una mano nervuda y angustiosa acércándose para tapar su boca fue lo más humano y comedido que vieron entonces aquellos de los que allí la percibieron.

Dicen algunos que la misma Nienna invadió su alma para resguardarla del dolor, y que desde su sombrío bosque derramó tantas lágrimas por ella que los ríos que bajaron de sus dominios se dijeron mórbidos en aspecto e impetuosos en caudal. Y así, tornando la luz en oscuridad, su vida en desperdicio, su dulzor en castigo interno, Indë reunió las últimas migajas de compostura y observó por última vez aquella escena familiar que siempre anheló. Con el paso dudoso y primerizo como si el de un niño se tratar,a Indë volvió a mezclarse en la muchedumbre de donde salió y ya nadie la vio. Cual espectro gris en un sombrío muro desaparició para todos y un clamor general abrió paso a unas rectas palabras precipitadas desde el Pórtico del señor de Tirion:

"_Escuchad, oh pueblo de Tirion, pues ha desaparecido hoy la carga que nuestros corazones han soportado desde la marcha de nuestros hermanos…"_


End file.
